


Lose

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Miranda's Brothel Adventures [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Wagering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda pays another visit to the brothel. This time Idelle shares one of her desires.





	Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BS Rarepair Week 2019

“Hah!“ Idelle slapped her cards down with a flourish. She grinned at Miranda triumphantly. "That’s the game to me.”

Miranda couldn’t help smiling at her. “Very well. What’s it to be then?”

They had left the terms of the bet very loose. Whoever won two out of three card games would choose what sort of sport they played afterwards. Miranda hadn’t given it too much thought. She was simply enjoying spending time in a place filled with the laughter of women. She had become a casual regular at the brothel in the last few months. Not every week. Not as often as she would like. But every once in a while when the loneliness was too much, she would throw a shawl around her shoulders and drive into town.

At first she’d thought it was a mistake, returning again. But the smile on Max’s lips when she saw her dispelled any worries on that account. After that she saw Max, and (or Idelle) and once there was a new girl Rosamunde, who Miranda found quite charming. But Max and Idelle were the ones she most enjoyed visiting with on these occasions.

They had become friends the three of them, and sometimes they would spend half the time simply sipping wine and talking. It was for this companionship that Miranda had come, as much as the other. And perhaps it would have been enough, but there would always come a time when one of them would look at her, knowing she still desired more, and take her hand and the conversation would continue in a different vein.

Tonight Max was elsewhere so Idelle had suggested cards. They played down in the main room surrounded by the other women. The noisy cheerful chatter around them sent a pleasant surge of relaxation through Miranda. She had drunk a cup of wine, and now she looked at Idelle with thoughtful eyes.

Idelle reached for her own cup of wine, returning her gaze. A smile played upon her lips. “I have an idea or two, but…” she took a sip. “…it might not be to your taste. You being a lady and all.”

Intrigued, Miranda leaned forward. Still Idelle hesitated.

“What’s your idea?” Miranda asked, curious. Idelle usually just came right out and said her thoughts. It was one of her charms. To have her hesitate so over a matter, was equally fascinating.

“It’s a bit…” Idelle fidgeted. “It’s just they always want me to do stuff to them and once in a while. I’d like…”

Miranda stood. “Show me.”

* * *

Idelle led her up the stairs to a bedroom at the end of the hall. “In here.” 

It was a smaller room than Max’s and from the personal touches, the lacey scarves hanging over the mirror, the pictures of women adorning the walls, and the perfume bottles upon the dresser, Miranda understood this was Idelle’s own room.

Miranda watched as she went over to a chest by the bed.

Idelle opened a chest by the bed and took out a fistful of leather ties and ropes. “Will you tie me up?”

“Ah…” Understanding lit in Miranda’s eyes. She had seen drawings of erotic delights such as this and encountered them once or twice herself. “Yes. Of course, I will.”

Idelle beamed at her and a flutter of delight rippled through Miranda’s stomach.

Idelle disrobed before her and Miranda studied the assortment. “Do you have a preference?”

Idelle shook her head. “I mean, I do like the leather. But the ropes are good too.”

“Very well.” Miranda reached for the leather.

She started by binding the straps around Idelle’s breasts so that they wove a leather bodice around her curves, her breasts propped up beautifully on display. Then Miranda began to wind the ties around her wrists, behind her back. The arch of her shoulders being drawn back forced her breasts out even more.

Idelle gave a little moan and Miranda reached between her legs teasingly. She was already wet. Miranda dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “You are so beautiful.”

Next Miranda brought the leather ties over her hips and between Idelle’s legs, tying them so that the knot rubbed persistently, teasingly between her legs right against her clit.

Idelle pressed against her hand as she did.

“Not yet.” Miranda moved, kissing her. Idelle leaned into the kiss just as eagerly, pushing her breasts against Miranda’s. Miranda couldn’t resist giving a slight pinch to one pert nipple. Idelle let out a low moan at that and Miranda did it again.

She reached for one of the scarves adorning Idelle’s dresser and wound it around Idelle’s eyes, leaving her mouth free for kisses.

“Please.” Idelle whispered.

“What would you like me to do now?” Miranda had some ideas of her own but she wanted to indulge Idelle’s desires.

“I want you to fuck me.” Idelle groaned. “I don’t care how. I just need it.”

“Very well.” Miranda kissed her again, enjoying Idelle’s longing and desire, made so open and transparent to her.

She led Idelle over to the bed and pushed her down upon it. Spreading Idelle’s legs wide, she watched as the ties continued to tease her mercilessly.

Miranda dipped her fingers into the oil and circled Idelle’s cunt, feeling her quiver underneath her touch. So much heat, so much everything. A woman contained the world within her, and Miranda would never stop wondering at it, never stop desiring it, never stop seeking to explore the pure pleasure of touching a woman.

She slipped her fingers inside, barely needing the oil. Idelle merely opened for her, her cunt begging for Miranda’s fingers as she stroked deep.

Idelle moaned again, arching up from the bed, breasts pressing high in the leather harness.

Miranda reached up to capture her right nipple, teasing it with the curve of her nail, before squeezing the full voluptuous breast.

She fucked Idelle just with her fingers for now. She had plans for later.

Idelle came in a rush, and when Miranda brought her fingers to her lips Idelle tasted sweet and spicy on her tongue.

“Oh fuck.” Idelle murmured. Her lips fluttered prettily as she drew a deep breath and Miranda leaned in and kissed her.

“Soon.” Miranda murmured.

She rose from the bed and went over to the chest where she had seen what she needed. She reached for the leather cock and harness. She looked back at the bed where Idelle sat there with her breasts trembling, blindfolded and waiting. Miranda wanted to run her hands all over her, touch every inch of her.

So she did. The exquisite dips of Idelle’s hips and higher, the leather binding over her breasts, the luxurious hair curling over her face. The soft rosebud of her mouth and sweet heat of her cunt.

Idelle responded readily to each touch, her body still hungry for more.

At last Miranda sat back. “Wait a moment.”

Idelle fidgeted impatiently. “What are you doing?”

Miranda laughed. “Wait and see.”

At last Miranda pulled the scarf from Idelle’s eyes. Idelle’s eyes widened at the sight of her wearing the harness.

“Now I want you to ride me.” Miranda lay back against the pillows, watching her.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Idelle balanced herself over her hips and slowly lowered herself with a faint gasp. Miranda felt the jolt of her all the way down to her cunt.

Slowly Idelle began to move. Her breasts swayed and flowed with each rocking of her hips. Miranda was mesmerized by the sight of her. She splayed her palms wide over Idelle’s hips, and belly reaching up to cup her breasts, twisting her nipples, urging her to a second richer climax.

Idelle shuddered helplessly as she came again, letting it ripple through her body and it hit Miranda where they were joined and she cried out as she came as well.

* * *

They lay back then, panting as Idelle slipped from Miranda and lay down beside her.

“Now…are you going to untie me?” Her hands strained behind her back, and her breasts rose and fell with her movements.

“Not just yet.” Miranda lay there, catching her breath. She reached for the wine and took a sip before turning back to idelle’s inquisitive eyes.

“Now I want you to go over to the desk and bend over, spreading your legs wide.”

Idelle stared at her incredulously for a moment, heat springing up in her cheeks. Slowly she rose off the bed, her body swaying with the indolent satisfaction of her pleasure.

She reached the desk and positioned herself against it, spreading her legs as Miranda had told her.

Miranda took another sip of wine and walked over to her. She liked the sway of her hips with the harness on, the feel of the cock jutting out from between her thighs. She never particularly wanted a cock, mind you, but she did enjoy using it. She’d enjoyed using one in the past, with both Thomas and James for that matter.

Thinking of them, that long ago time in London. It seemed a lifetime ago. Miranda bit her lip. She let them linger only a moment. Today she didn’t want to be wistful. The past was past and she wanted to remember it with the sweet happiness she usually did.

Now she wanted to focus on the present, on the woman waiting for her.

Idelle splayed upon the desk, offering herself, was a sight to see. Her bare breasts pressed into the polished wood, the high rise of her buttocks arched beautifully over the side of the desk, her legs spread wide, the scent of her heavy in the air like perfume. Miranda slid her hands down her hips, squeezing them before going to her knees. She spread her palms over Idelle’s cheeks, parting them to get a look at her.

“You already made me come. Twice.” Idelle said breathlessly. “Don’t you want…”

“I enjoy making you come.” Miranda said, pressing her tongue around her rim, tasting her fully. She licked it delicately, feeling Idelle quiver again. The sensation after already coming already would be agonizing, but pleasurable to the extreme.

Miranda had had sweet days like this, trysting with lovers who made her body into an endless worship. She had missed them. Having a day like this was satisfaction indeed.

She kissed her there, licking and teasing Idelle, driving her to the precipice again and again and then only when Idelle was well past holding back, juices dripping down over her thighs, did Miranda rise to her feet and position herself, thrusting in.

The cock slid inside her with an easy movement and Idelle gave a scream of pleasure. Her breasts jolted and squeezed. Miranda grasped her hips, reaching around to cup her breast as she fucked Idelle, to another relentless orgasm.

* * *

Afterwards Idelle stretched like a cat. With a delicious yawn she rose to fetch more wine. Miranda watched her with lazy satisfaction.

“I feel marvelous.” Idelle declared, bringing wine over to the bed for both of them. “You were marvelous. Can we do that again?”

Miranda just looked at her and started laughing into the pillows.

“Not today, obviously.” Idelle told her, “My cunt’s as sore as a squashed peach, it feels so good, but another time.”

“Yes,” Miranda said, smiling. “I’d like that.”

The leather ties had left faint marks across Idelle’s breasts and thighs. Miranda traced her fingertip lazily over one of them, before leaning down to kiss it. She would enjoy another day like today. 


End file.
